The Bond
by FanficCrossoverMaster15
Summary: This my take on what I think would happen when Ash and Greninja's bond became 100% synchronized after their defeat against Wulfric. I am not good with summaries. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**The Bond**

 **AN: Hello everyone my name is FanFicCrossoverMaster15 but you may call me FFCM15! This is my very first story so the only criticism I want is constructive and if any flamers read this then kindly shut up and keep your opinions to yourself. Now this is a Pokemon fic, specifically the anime. This is focusing on what would happen when the bond between Ash and his Greninja became 100% synchronized during the aftermath of their defeat against Wulfric. So without further adieu, I present to you The Bond!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Human speech- "Hey"

Human thought- ' _Hey_ '

Pokemon speech- **"Hey"**

Pokemon thought- " _ **Hey**_ "

 _Flashback_

The Bond

Up in the snowy mountains of Snowbelle City in Kalos region, where a blizzard is happening, in a cave, is Ash Ketchum, Pokemon trainer of Pallet Town in the Kanto region, who had been wandering the forest after he and one of his Pokemon partners, Greninja, suffered a second tough loss in a row against the Snowbelle City gym leader, Wulfric, the first loss coming from Ash's learning rival, Sawyer. The same Pokemon partner doing the same thing. Before the storm hit, both of them were feeling a sense of disappointment in themselves for not being strong enough for the other so they were out searching for the answers in themselves as to why that was. After thinking of it for a long time, with Ash getting in a spat with his childhood friend, Serena, they both got over it and got their spirits back, now Greninja is trying to find Ash. With Ash, he is in a cave, waiting the storm out, when he took notice of a Zigzaggoon, Oddish, Budew, Sentret and Scatterbug outside in the billowing blizzard.

Being the kindhearted trainer he was, he offered them shelter. "Hey, I won't hurt you, come here." The Pokemon seemed reluctant. Holding his hand out, he tried again. "See, it's ok." Just then, Ash remembered a similar time from when he was a kid. He remembered how he was hiding in a tree in a forest when it was raining with a group of Kanto Pokemon just right in front of him before he offered to share the shelter with them. He gasped as he looked at the Pokemon out in the blizzard. Then he spread his arms open with a warm smile. "You'll be warmer in here in here, let's stay together." With that, the Pokemon went rushing inside the cave. "That's it come in." Ash encouraged them. Ash then hugs them all close to him once they were in his arms to keep them warm with his body heat. "See that, I told you it would be warmer." The Pokemon cooed in agreement. Later on, as they were falling asleep, Pokemon cries were heard waking them up. They all looked outside trying to find the voices when Ash spotted a pod(?) of 7 Spewpa on a frozen branch covered in snow causing him to gasp. "Spewpa!" Ash exclaimed. He got up "Ok everybody stay right here." He instructed the other Pokemon. With that he ran out and climb the tree, not knowing he was gonna receive backup. A few minutes later, after helping the 5th down, he put it on the ground. "'Kay just 2 more to go, hang in there!" He started before calling out to the 2 Spewpa left, starting up the tree again. When he climbed the tree he clinged to the branch to keep himself from falling. He also saw how far out the Spewpa were on the branch, they were practically at the edge. "Over here!" Ash called out to them with his arms out, carefully keeping his balance. The Spewpa faced him but neither reacted. "You can do it just be strong." Ash encouraged, giving them a smile. He strained some before wrapping his arms around the branch with a gasp as the branch bend downward and he heard the telltale signs of it about to break. He saw how big the fall was but he kept trying. "Come with me please. Get back with your friends." Ash encouraged once more with arms out. The 2 Spewpa looked over the edge, before they turned and jumped into Ash's outstretched arms as he successfully caught them. "Alright, your both awesome." He complimented. But the happy moment was cut short as the branch broke. With a yell, Ash was plummeting down with the Spewpas still in his arms. Suddenly, a long pink tongue came and wrapped around Ash's torso. Ash let out a gasp as he was pulled back up where he was met with the face of a familiar frog ninja Pokemon.

 **"Hello."** Greninja said in his native tongue.

"Greninja!" Ash called with joy lessening his grip on the Spewpas. Suddenly the wind started up again and with Ash's weaker grip, the two Spewpas were blown out of his arms. Greninja quickly put his trainer down as they watch the Spewpas fall. "Spewpa!" Ash yelled in worry. Time seemed to slow down as Ash clenched his hands into fists. _'Oh man there's no way that Greninja can catch them both and I'm here completely useless.'_ He thought, feeling useless. But then that feeling was squashed with a fire of determination. _'No, no way am I going to let Greninja do this all on his own.'_ Ash thought. (AN: During this part imagine those wavelengths from Clemont's machine, a little bit faded and drawing closer with each word.) _'I will be by Greninja's side through good or bad, and nothing is gonna change that, NOTHING!'_ (AN: The wavelengths connect and become one.) The two then became enveloped in a veil of water as they jumped off the cliff. In Greninja's veil, he grew the few appendages and gained the giant water shuriken on his back that comes with his form. In Ash's veil, his skin is gradually turning a shade of blue that matched Greninja's. Then his clothes disappeared, starting from his gloves and shoes where his fingers merged so there's only three and his toes merged into two, they then became flat and bigger and webbed and the soles of his feet gained a pointy flat end, a white bubble then appeared on each of his limbs. While his pants disappeared his thighs grew larger and firmer with light blue shuriken patterns appeared on each leg. As his boxers disappeared, his private area did too, a straight pointed tail grew from his rear. The rest of Ash's clothes disappeared soon after, his chest buffed somewhat and colored a vanilla cream along with his stomach area. His head flattened and he grew fin like appendages resembling his hat and hair with light blue webbing connecting them, after his human ears and hair disappeared. He gave out a yell before his tongue grew and stretched out, snuggly wrapping around his neck like a scarf. The water then went into a sphere on his back which then became a large water shuriken. The only thing that remained of the human Ash, were his auburn eyes.

Now instead of, a human and Greninja falling down the cliff, there is now only two Ash-Greninjas falling down side by side diving after the Spewpas. As they drew closer to the two Spewpas, the two Ash-Greninjas reached out and grabbed them and keeping a tight grip on them as they flipped before continuing to fall. As a branch came up, they instinctually use their tongues to dodge to the right. As more branches came at them, the two Greninjas moved in perfect synch as their dodges were exactly the same movement as each other. As they broke into the treeline, nearing the ground, they instinctually wrapped their tongues around a branch, using it to lose the momentum they gained from the fall. Once they lost the momentum, their tongues unwrapped from the branch and they safely fell to the ground, both in a kneeling position still holding the Spewpas. They stayed in that position for a minute before the two Greninjas pumped their fists in the air. **"WE DID IT!"** Both of them cried out, both in poke speech.

The auburn eyed Ash-Greninja turned to the first one. **"That was awesome Greninja, it actually felt like I could feel your power and that we were one and- Greninja?"** He started to explain the experience before noticing the shocked look on the other Ash-Greninja's face.

 **"Ash... is that you?"** The regular Greninja asked. The auburn eyed one blinked in shocked from having understood what his friend said before shrugging it off.

 **"Yeah it's me, who else would I be?"** The auburn eyed Greninja, Ash, said, seemingly not knowing that he changed or that he was now speaking in poke speech. The regular Greninja didn't say anything, instead opting to guide Ash to a little frozen pond. As Ash looked at his reflection, he was confused when he saw a Greninja with auburn eyes looking back at him instead of his own reflection. He went to scratch his neck before freezing. The Greninja reflection followed his movements. Ash then did simple motions to complex ones with one arm with the other still holding the Spewpa. The Greninja followed each movement exactly the same. This led Ash to one conclusion. " **AHHHHH! What, I'm a Greninja!? How!?"** The transformed trainer asked frantically, bordering on panicking.

" **Ash?"** The original Greninja tried getting his transformed trainer's attention, but was ignored. " **ASH!"** He tried again, but again was ignored by the panicking trainer turned trainer. Sighing, the original Greninja took the other Spewpa from his panicking transformed trainer, then he put both of them down. Standing back up, Greninja jumped up to the branch that was above Ash, before kicking the piled up snow on it down onto his trainer, not only snapping Ash out of his stupor but also burying him in snow. With his goal done, Greninja jumped right back down in front of the pile. He stared at it before the flattened head of his transformed trainer popped up below the hat, glaring straight at him. " **Are you done?"** Greninja asked, with a non existent eyebrow raised and concern in his eyes as he offered a webbed hand.

Ash glared a moment longer before sighing and grabbing the offered hand. " **Yeah."** He assured, getting pulled to his feet. After getting back to his feet, Ash stares at his transformed body with mixed emotions, mostly awe, amazement and fear. " **How is this possible?"** Ash asked to no one in particular.

" **We can worry about that later but right now we should bring these two back to their friends."** Greninja states, gesturing to the two Spewpas. Ash nodded as they both scooped one up in their arms.

/Line Break/

After a lengthy climb, with Ash still getting used to how his changed body worked, both Greninja and trainer turned Greninja made it back to the top where the other Spewpas waited. " **Don't worry Spewpa, you're all safe now."** Ash states, putting the Spewpa he was carrying down with the rest of it's friends with Greninja doing the same next to him. The Spewpa jumped up and down, cheering. As he stood back up, Ash looked at himself in awe, still trying to figure out how he transformed. " **How is this possible?"** Ash voiced his curiosity.

" **Maybe it has something to do with our bond."** Greninja suggested. This caused both of them to ponder about this. It's true by what Clemont's machine was able to track how in synch their bond was, but it was never 100%, so they had no idea what would happen, until now.

" **Yeah, you maybe right."** Ash says. He then turn towards his friend, smiling behind his tongue scarf. " **Greninja, thanks so much."** Ash thanked.

Greninja nodded. " **You're welcome."** He says.

Ash brought his hand up, where his mouth is supposed to be. " **Sorry, I worried you."** He apologized. They then reeled their hands back before high fiving their webbed hands, chuckling. The trainer turned Greninja, Greninja and the Spewpas went inside the cave with the other pokemon to wait the blizzard out. They waited in silence, even when the storm let up to just light snowfall. Eventually, Ash broke the ice (pun unintended). " **Ya know what, this happened once before."** He says.

Greninja turned his head to his transformed trainer. " **Really?"** He asked.

Ash nodded, still a little freaked that he can understand his friend. " **Yeah, when I was just a kid."** He states, remembering what happened. " **I always want to meet new pokemon, so one time I went into the forest alone, and got lost. I brought some pokemon in out of the rain with me, just like we're doing now. I was so happy, I thought about how much I wanted to become a trainer, so I could travel around with my pokemon."** Ash happily recalls. He then looks a little less happy. " **I'm sorry Greninja, I know that I promised we'd become stronger together. I realized it when I was alone, after I told Sawyer I win my eighth gym badge, I wanted it so bad, I had to beat Wulfric no matter what! I got impatient, I thought I'd have to do it all cause I'm the trainer, that's not teamwork. Teamwork is, when a team becomes strong together."** He looks at Greninja directly. " **My friends are right here next to me, friends I really care about."** He pets one of the Spewpa. " **Spewpa, I was totally determined to help you out too, no matter what. But I was able to do it cause Greninja was with me."** He says.

" **Ash…"** Greninja softly mutters, watching as his trainer stood up and walked in front of him before kneeling down, eyes and face showing fierce determination.

" **Please Greninja, lend me your strength. Let's start, from zero again."** Ash pleads. Outside the snow stops and the clouds move revealing the full moon. " **As a team."** Ash finishes.

Greninja was silent for a moment. " **You got it."** He says, determined. They looked at each other before clasping their hands together in a handshake, their friendship stronger than ever. Suddenly, they were covered in a bright light. When it dispersed, Greninja was in his original form, while Ash was human again, with the clothes he was wearing reappearing as well. The two blinked a couple of times because of it.

Then Ash stood up and examined himself. "I'm back to normal." He states with a smile. He turned towards Greninja. "Looks like it really wasn't permanent, huh?" Ash says.

Greninja nodded. " **Yeah."** He says in agreement, but Ash only heard, "Ja."

Ash blinked. "And it looks like I can only understand you in that form." He says, still amazed of what happen. He then looked outside. "The storm's let up, so now would be a good time to head back." Ash states. Greninja nods in agreement. The two friends left the cave, heading back down the mountain, both prepared for their rematch tomorrow, and their test of how strong their friendship is.

To be continued…

 **AN: First Chapter DONE! Now I know that this may not be very creative or strong as other stories that involve transformation, but at least it's a start to something. Also, I tried my hardest to keep the transformation in the T rating. As I said at the beginning of the chapter the only criticism I want is constructive and nothing else. I am going to make a chapter that involves either the champion or one of Ash's rivals finding out about the transformation before the Kalos League begins, other than that it's all canon, and it's up to you guys to decide who finds out, just leave it in your comment and we'll see how it goes. And, that's pretty much it, so to all of you wonderful readers please favorite, comment or follow this story to show support and love for this fic, have a very Merry Christmas or what ever holiday you celebrate and I'll see you all next time, so until then, this is FFCM15 signing out!**


End file.
